Don't Speak
by dreamsofprovidence
Summary: After her birthday, Gary gives Miranda one last present. This is a fairly graphic fic, very NSFW.


_Oh what have I done? _Miranda thought as she began pacing her room, staring at the mobile in her hand. _I should just ring him back, right tell him I was only kidding? No, calm yourself and get ready for bed. _

Miranda marched to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. After a few quick strokes, the brush flipped out of her hand and landed in the sink. Miranda reviewed what might be the most important phone call of her life, if it not the most embarrassing.

She had been out with Tilly and Stevie celebrating her birthday. Gary and Clive had joined them at the bar to play the worst game of darts on record. Miranda was pretty proud of herself, the girls had bested the boys after arguing for 20 minutes over the rules. But, as it was her birthday, Miranda made all final decisions, and that bouncing the dart off the ceiling and not hitting any other bar patrons counted as a bullseye.

Gary received a call from the alarm company and had to go to the restaurant with Clive to sort it out. Before he left, Gary made Miranda promise to call when she got home safe. _And that's when it all went wrong. No! Right! Oh why?_

Tilly and Stevie insisted on buying Miranda shots for her birthday, and she was quite pleasantly drunk when she arrived back in her flat. Shucking her shoes and grabbing the phone, she dialed Gary.

"Miranda? You're home safe then?" Gary's voice always brought chills, but hearing concern and relief was ever so pleasant, thank you very much, please to you.

"Gary! Gary! Have you heard of carrot cake shots Gary? Have you? They taste just like carrot cake, which is not the best cake, that would be chocolate, don't you think Gary?" Miranda found herself babbling on the phone, holding it tightly in both hands lest Gary fly across the room. She made her way to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"How many have you had?" Gary chuckled.

"All sorts, I've had double layer chocolate, spice, pound-" Miranda began listing all her favorite cakes until Gary interrupted.

"No, you silly billy, drinks? You weren't this drunk when I left you with Tilly and Stevie."

"Oh, I don't know, they thought it would be funny to order me a drink per year, and they were already poured before I could stop them," Miranda got distracted by an itch on her foot and shifted the phone to her shoulder, bringing her foot up onto the bed to give it a rub.

"You didn't?" Gary sounded incredulous.

"No, of course not, but when handing them out to everyone in the bar, no one would take a shot unless I joined them." She started ticking off her fingers, "Five! I think I had five. That's not so many."

"No you're not being Royal, so I guess your fine." Gary chuckled a bit, raising her hackles.

"I do beg your pardon," Miranda sat up straight on the bed, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Did you have a good birthday?" Gary sighed as he changed the subject.

"I did, thank you, it was a lovely night." Miranda pulled her second leg up and was sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Gary's voice was soft and warm in her ear. She let out a brief sigh as it washed over her.

Knowing she was tipsy, Miranda allowed herself to be brave. She could always blame the drinks if it backfired. "Not really, no."

"Oh, what else did you want this year?" Something about the way his voice changed pitch sent her heart fluttering.

Miranda took a deep breath. She let it out slowly, but could only whisper one word, "you." Miranda let her body go limp and fall to the bed, and as her head hit the pillow, the phone popped out of its secure place in her shoulder and went skittering across the room. Miranda jumped up after it, but by the time she retrieved it, the call was disconnected.

Retrieving the toothbrush from the sink, Miranda finished the task. Wiping her mouth on a towel, Miranda heard a brief knock on her front door, followed by the door opening. She stormed into her kitchen to deal with the intruder and stopped short when she saw Gary in the door way. She found herself still as a statue as she watched Gary step into the room. He stopped and turned to shut the door, pausing for a moment before he locked it. Miranda stopped breathing as he turned back and looked her dead in the eye as he started walking toward her. Miranda gasped as he closed the distance, took her in his arms, and without a word, claimed her lips as his own.

The contact brought Miranda back to life, and her arms wrapped around Gary's neck and she returned the kiss. Seeking a closer connection, she tilted her head and opened her lips to his invading tongue. Gary's fingers caressed her cheek and played a tune on the small of her back. Holding onto Gary for balance was one of the great joys of Miranda's life thus far. He was kissing her so deeply, she found herself bending back while pulling him closer. After a glorious moment, Miranda's back started to twinge and she moved her hands to his chest to stand him back up right, breaking the kiss. Without a word, looking directly into his eyes, Miranda took Gary's hand and led him to her bedroom. Miranda was afraid to speak, talking is what always cocked things up for her in the past, and was relieved that Gary was respecting her unspoken wish. Breaking eye contact, Miranda turned to shut the door, and Gary's arms circled her from behind.

Shutting the bedroom door never felt so good, and neither did her neck, as she felt Gary's fingers move her hair out of the way before he laid a soft kiss where her shoulder met her neck. Miranda shivered, and turned to take Gary's face in her hands and pulled him in for another snog. _I could snog him for hours, _she thought wistfully, _but not now_.

Feeling the urgency rise, their kisses became shallow as Miranda snaked her hands under Gary's shirt, feeling his warm flesh, before helping him out of it. Not wanting to waste time, Miranda pulled her own shirt over her head in one clean move. Miranda had a quick glimpse of his chest before he was kissing her again. She ran her hands over his arms and back, reveling in the feel of his soft skin, and broke the kiss with a gasp as Gary's hand found her breast through her bra. Miranda closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were speeding out from each stroke of his very talented thumb. Ravenous, their lips met again. Not really knowing the protocol for bra removal, Miranda reached her arm behind her to the bra clasp to find Gary's other hand working on it. Leaving him to it, she took a chance and grabbed his arse, biting his lower lip gently at the same time, and felt his firm bum flex under her hand.

Gary's fingers finally unlocked the most challenging of combinations, and Miranda felt her breasts give as she lost the bra's support. Gary traced the strap of her bra to her shoulder, playing with it a moment before breaking their kiss to touch his lips to the spot her strap had been a moment before. Miranda's head fell back as he pulled the strap off her shoulder. Miranda stepped back, and gave Gary a small shove, which caused him to land sitting on the edge of her bed. She towered over him now, but even though her breasts were now at Gary's eye level, and this angle did nothing for her chin, Gary gave her an encouraging smile, open his legs wider, and patted the bed between them. Miranda stepped between his legs, leaned in to kiss him as she removed her bra.

Gary placed his hands on her sides and slowly brought them together and up her ribcage until he had a breast in each hand. He brushed his thumbs over both of her nipples, causing Miranda to gasp. Before she could resume kissing Gary, his lips were on her right breast, marking it all over with his licks and kisses before bringing his full attention to the the nub that was teasing him, and used it to tease her. Miranda ran her fingers through Gary's hair, enjoying the freedom she finally had to do so. Gary gave her right breast one last suckle before bringing his attention to the left. Miranda nearly lost her mind, and felt her knees begin to give. She gently pushed Gary's shoulders back, and he looked up at her, replacing his lips with his thumbs once again. Lust was plainly written on his face, and was seared into her memory. _I did this._

Feeling confident, Miranda kneeled before the bed and brought her hands to Gary's lap. He flinched, but didn't stop her from fiddling with his belt. Once she had that open, she started on the button at his fly, and Gary couldn't take it any more. He jumped a little, batted away Miranda's hands and stood to take off his pants, causing Miranda to sit uncomfortably back on her heels. Gary quickly shucked his trousers, leaving on his boxers, which were becoming more uncomfortable by the moment, and sat back down as he realized he forgot to take off his shoes. Miranda used her position to take off one shoe than the other, giving Gary a bit of a show. Shoes divested, Miranda finished removing Gary's trousers, and reached up for his boxers. Catching Miranda's hands, he placed them on his shoulders, and put his hands on Miranda's ribs, lifting slightly, and Miranda understood and rose.

Standing before him once again, Gary quickly unfastened Miranda's trousers and let them fall to the floor. Miranda steadied herself on Gary's strong shoulders and stepped out of one leg while using the other foot to flick the trousers across the room. Or that's what she tried to do, but instead, lost her balance and fell with Gary onto the bed. Gary found himself flat on his back, with Miranda's flushed face smiling down at him as she held herself up with her hands sliding from his shoulders onto the bed. Gary's returning smile and what she could feel on her thigh was a memory she would take into her darkest corners as one of the most thrilling moments of her life.

Propping himself up his elbows, Gary captured Miranda's lips, scraping them delicately with his teeth.

Wrapping their arms together in a tight embrace, flesh finally, deliciously, pressed to flesh, Miranda's heart skipped a beat and she felt herself go boneless in his arms. Using her momentum against her, Gary rolled Miranda onto her back and him on top of her. Before she could react, he went in for another soul searing kiss. As Gary distracted her with his mouth, he caught her hands and his and brought them together over her head, taking both in his right hand, leaving his left to begin torturing Miranda with soft touches, starting with a brush on her cheek, soft fingers searing her neck from shoulder to nape, and ever so slowly down. Gary shifted his weight to the side to give him access to her body. With a light teasing circle drawn just around her aureole, Gary's explorations caused Miranda's breathing to become heavy. After a quick tweak of the nipple, he caught her breast fully in his hand, enjoying the sensation filling his palm, before his hand moved playfully across her belly leading ever down. Miranda tensed when he reached a ticklish spot, but his touch turned firm, knowing any laughter might break the spell they were in.

Gary broke the kiss as his lips began to follow the path his fingers had taken. Releasing Miranda's hands, he caressed his sides as he rained down kisses on her soft, soft belly. Miranda's arms fell limply to the side as she could do nothing but enjoy the feelings Gary was searing onto her skin and her heart. Closing her eyes she could only lay there as he crept lower still.

Taking her hips in his hand, Gary placed a series of soft kisses just above Miranda's knickers. Gently, slowly, he took the waistband between his fingers and began pulling them down, showering each bit of exposed flesh with soft, quick kisses. Finding her treasure at last, Gary sat up quickly to finish the removal, and quickly positioned himself under her thighs, spreading them with his shoulders and wrapping his arms around her legs tracing a path from her knees and up to her bare sex. Miranda shook her head in disbelief that this was actually happening to her, opened her eyes to confirm to see Gary's eyes sparkling up at her, a devilish grin causing her to panic just a bit. She couldn't look anymore, it was too much. Wrapping her arms around her head, she blocked out everything but the searing heat coursing through her body.

Gary propped Miranda's legs open on the bed and slid to the floor so that he was kneeling before her, and lightly began stroking her inner thighs. He bent forward and gently parted her nether lips to find proof of her enjoyment. Gary tasted the nectar presented to him, and Miranda nearly came off the bed. She fell back, spread eagle, gasping, blushing furiously. Gary abandoned his task, stood up, pulled his boxers to the floor and grabbed at his trouser pocket to find the condom he had tucked within. He heard Miranda's breathing returning to normal, and turned to find himself locked in her gaze. He felt powerful and weak all at once. Keeping his eyes searing into hears, he brought the condom up to his mouth to bite at the wrapper. Miranda filed that image away with so many others, heart pounding, she she used her powerful legs to bring her to the edge of the bed and sat up to keep Gary from getting too far away.

She hadn't yet allowed herself to take in the visual impact of Gary but couldn't help unabashedly watching Gary struggle with the condom. She reached forward to grab his powerful thighs, pulling him forward and his proud cock into her waiting mouth. Her inexperienced tongue running along the bottom until she could take no more in. Gary could barely contain himself, and pulled himself away, filling Miranda's mouth with his tongue before she could protest. He took her into his arms and positioned her in the center of the bed, climbing up to kneel on the bed next to her. He leaned down to kiss her while positioning the condom on the end of his cock, rolling it down with one hand while the other went to Miranda's snatch. Miranda's hand joined his on both his cock and below, pressing his hand between her fold, and wrapping his fingers around his manhood. Gary's thumb quickly found Miranda's engorged clit as first one then a second digit entered Miranda's most private home.

Miranda found herself with an empty hand as Gary moved himself into position between her legs. Gary removed his fingers from her aching pussy to place his cock at her doorway. Gary held himself off her with his elbows on either side of his head, looked deep into her eyes. Miranda wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to eliminate any more wasted time. Lips meeting and parting, Miranda thrust her tongue into Gary's mouth as he thrust into her. Heart exploding with joy Miranda felt a single tear trace across her cheek. Gary began to move and Miranda gave herself completely over to Gary, heart, mind, soul and body.

Too long, too long these feeling had been building and building in her, Miranda can only hold on tight as Gary began to pick up speed. Breaking away from their kiss, Miranda moaned as Gary grunted. The pressure pulsing in her head, her fingertips, her toes and every glorious place in between, Miranda gave into her orgasm with a silent scream, and Gary followed her over the brink.

Slowly, slowly they returned to earth, hearts beating an erratic rhythm as their breathing slowed. Gary covered Miranda's lips once more as he disengaged and moved to her side.

Staring into each others eyes, Gary finally breaks the silence.

"Happy Birthday, Miranda"


End file.
